uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 21/kjv
: }|1| 21:1 But Job answered and said, }} : }|2| 21:2 Hear diligently my speech, and let this be your consolations. }} : }|3| 21:3 Suffer me that I may speak; and after that I have spoken, mock on. }} : }|4| 21:4 As for me, is my complaint to man? and if it were so, why should not my spirit be troubled? }} : }|5| 21:5 Mark me, and be astonished, and lay your hand upon your mouth. }} : }|6| 21:6 Even when I remember I am afraid, and trembling taketh hold on my flesh. }} : }|7| 21:7 Wherefore do the wicked live, become old, yea, are mighty in power? }} : }|8| 21:8 Their seed is established in their sight with them, and their offspring before their eyes. }} : }|9| 21:9 Their houses are safe from fear, neither is the rod of God upon them. }} : }|10| 21:10 Their bull gendereth, and faileth not; their cow calveth, and casteth not her calf. }} : }|11| 21:11 They send forth their little ones like a flock, and their children dance. }} : }|12| 21:12 They take the timbrel and harp, and rejoice at the sound of the organ. }} : }|13| 21:13 They spend their days in wealth, and in a moment go down to the grave. }} : }|14| 21:14 Therefore they say unto God, Depart from us; for we desire not the knowledge of thy ways. }} : }|15| 21:15 What is the Almighty, that we should serve him? and what profit should we have, if we pray unto him? }} : }|16| 21:16 Lo, their good is not in their hand: the counsel of the wicked is far from me. }} : }|17| 21:17 How oft is the candle of the wicked put out! and how oft cometh their destruction upon them! God distributeth sorrows in his anger. }} : }|18| 21:18 They are as stubble before the wind, and as chaff that the storm carrieth away. }} : }|19| 21:19 God layeth up his iniquity for his children: he rewardeth him, and he shall know it. }} : }|20| 21:20 His eyes shall see his destruction, and he shall drink of the wrath of the Almighty. }} : }|21| 21:21 For what pleasure hath he in his house after him, when the number of his months is cut off in the midst? }} : }|22| 21:22 Shall any teach God knowledge? seeing he judgeth those that are high. }} : }|23| 21:23 One dieth in his full strength, being wholly at ease and quiet. }} : }|24| 21:24 His breasts are full of milk, and his bones are moistened with marrow. }} : }|25| 21:25 And another dieth in the bitterness of his soul, and never eateth with pleasure. }} : }|26| 21:26 They shall lie down alike in the dust, and the worms shall cover them. }} : }|27| 21:27 Behold, I know your thoughts, and the devices which ye wrongfully imagine against me. }} : }|28| 21:28 For ye say, Where is the house of the prince? and where are the dwelling places of the wicked? }} : }|29| 21:29 Have ye not asked them that go by the way? and do ye not know their tokens, }} : }|30| 21:30 That the wicked is reserved to the day of destruction? they shall be brought forth to the day of wrath. }} : }|31| 21:31 Who shall declare his way to his face? and who shall repay him what he hath done? }} : }|32| 21:32 Yet shall he be brought to the grave, and shall remain in the tomb. }} : }|33| 21:33 The clods of the valley shall be sweet unto him, and every man shall draw after him, as there are innumerable before him. }} : }|34| 21:34 How then comfort ye me in vain, seeing in your answers there remaineth falsehood? }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *